


The Feeling Of Falling Apart

by ExistencePhobia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel Dies, Character Death, Demon Dean Winchester, Destiel Angst, Destiel Ficlet Challenge, Heavy Angst, My First Fanfic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExistencePhobia/pseuds/ExistencePhobia
Summary: Cas is helpless as demonic tendencies have finally taken over Dean. His Dean.





	The Feeling Of Falling Apart

The blade was thrust forcefully, but not too quickly, into Castiel’s chest. He felt it jam slightly as it was pushed agonisingly through the bone of his ribs. He heard and felt them cracking, followed immediately by the squelch of the blade picking up speed as it stabbed more easily through his heart and lungs.

It happened within seconds, but it felt so much longer. The world seemed to slow, as if time itself enjoyed watching his pain. Enjoyed watching the brief shock widen his eyes, before sadness filled them.

Cas stumbled, bending over with the force, his body unmoving for fear of further raw pain. His eyes turned upwards to stare at the demon above him. Dean.

But this wasn’t his Dean anymore. That man was dead and gone. His meatsuit was host to the demented soul of the righteous man, who suffered the consequences of the mark.

Cas meant nothing to him anymore. Now, all he wanted was to see people in pain. Watch the life fade from their eyes.

Angelic blue eyes continued to stare. His mouth agape, high pitched, weak winces coming out as he mouthed syllables, trying to speak.

He swallowed in pain.

“D-”

He continued to wince.

“D-Dea..”

His words faded out, as he watched a smile grow on the once stoic face of the demon. Pure, genuine happiness danced in his eyes. He enjoyed this.

A high pitched, drawn out wincing sigh escaped the angels lips before he became silent. He began sinking to the floor slowly, hands attempting weakly to grab onto the clothes of the man standing above. A conflict rose up in his fading mind; to support himself into standing up or to grab at the angel blade that still remained in his chest. Eventually his brain began to become more confused and thoughts became slower and harder to hold onto.

Castiel had sank to the floor, curling in a fetal position in an attempt to lessen the pain. The world was silent except for his shallow, rapid breathing.

Dean- no, not Dean, he didn’t have a right to that name anymore- the demon exhaled, curling his lips into a small smile. He kneeled down to inspect the dying angel. “You know, Cas.. before this, I was freaking pathetic. Humans.. they’re all controlled by their emotions.. can’t do something if they feel nervous about it...” 

The smile widened and teeth became exposed.

“That’s what stops them from becoming stronger.” With a quick motion, his hand darted to Cas’ chest and violently pulled the blade out. The pain was relived. Stinging. Prolonged. Raw. He screamed internally.

“I suppose being human was why my ass never confessed its feelings for you.”

The angel’s eyes widened once more with pain and shock, however he no longer had the energy to voice his suffering. So Dean had felt the same. All this goddamn time. ‘Had’ being the operative word.

With a final exasperated wince,a blinding white light began to form within his eyes and open mouth. The light grew brighter. The vibrating scream of his grace escaping grew louder. The scene became almost overwhelming to the senses. Almost. Then it stopped.

The blade was cast aside roughly with maniac laughter and a toothy grin.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a fic, so I hope it wasn't too bad! I dunno why but I was in a bit of a sadistic mood when I wrote this.


End file.
